City Meets Southern (Larry DUH)
by Marcelswillie
Summary: Louis is a famous jockey with fancy footwork. He comes to a small town hoping to be quiet and unnoticed, but his family doesn't understand boundaries. Harry's the youngest of his huge family but he's the best at taking care of his horses and has the most skill. This is just a thought in my head sorry if I leave you hanging :(.
1. Chapter 1

(Louis is a famous jockey with fancy footwork. He comes to a small town hoping to be quiet and unnoticed, but his family doesnt understand boudaries. Harry's the youngest of his huge family but he's the best at taking care of his horses and has the most skill.)

**An: This is just a project I wrote it in an hour and honestly don't know what has me so stuck on a Southern Harry with scruffy hair and overalls… ****It turns me on**** .. **

**Disclaim: I don't own One Direction. Any likeness to a celebrity is used for entertainment of my readers, completely FICCTIONAL. In no way am I claiming one direction is homosexual, nor would it really matter. Yadda Yadda**

** Warnings: Butt-sex not your thing I suggest you prance to a kiddy rated story :/. Under-aged drinking, kinky GAY sex, underage sex.. And anyother thing I can think about. :D ENJOY 3**

"Louis-" Jay shook Louis' shoulder harshly getting no response, and if it werent for the constant snore he let out she would think him to be dead. "Louis, get up!" She hissed tapping his shoulder until the boy peeked up at his mother, his eyes squinting against the beaming sun that chose that moment to suffocate the tinted cab. "Get up, Karen is waiting," Jay pushed at his shoulder again trying to fully get the boy's just awakening councious to respond, when he groaned and pulled the handle of the car door open she smiled climbing over him to run towards the house. He pushed his sharp shades over his face grabbing his mum's bag that she gacefully left for him to carry behind her. She had finally convinced Louis of coming back to visit the country where things were to quiet and people were to close for comfort. His mother's half of the family lived down here, her cousins to be exact, the Payne family. He visited as a child when Liam was first born, then as the years passed the visits became Louis' number one priority every summer. "Can we go, can we go now?!" He rode his first horse on the Payne's residence, Socks was her name. Her hooves and ankles were covered in a tannish white that resmbled socks, hence the name. She belonged to Liam's grandfather who had sold all of his animals after he became ill, all except for one Socks. When he passed is when things got thrown around, Louis stopped visiting when he was 13, and Socks was sold right under his nose. Even now at the age 19 he's still upset about Socks, he's had plenty of horses back in his ameture years of jockey but he's decided on keeping one horse.

His shirt stuck uncomfortably against his back which had molded against the leather of the back seat as he stood holding most of the luggage watching the polite cabbie driver grab some from the trunk and carry them in the direction of which his mum had headed. The sun was a bright contrast against the freshly painted house, it looked no different then when Louis had left it ages ago. Just something a bit off… there was no ranch or barn. The back yard from where he was standing was filled with a graden of rows and rows of vegetables, no small barn for horses or chickens in that matter.

"Hey mate what's with the fancy clothes?" He heard a fimilar voice fill his ears looking up seeing at teenaged liam with over sized muscles, overalls that were rolled up at the ankles, sandy brown hair falling over his puppy brown eyes, and the oddest… bare feet. "It's not a fashion run-way no need for'em tight jeans, and stuffy nosed shoes," Liam threw his head back laughing loud and obnouxiously. Louis merely gave a small smile in return and almost screamed when Liam grabbed the luggage out of his hands taking all the extra weight off his hands. He was off balanced about to fall back into the cab, when liam's extra hand caught his elbow. "And your about as broad as a bendy straw," He commented when Louis balanced again glaring at the younger boy.

"And what are you on, you look like you could lift me and this cab," Louis returned not so softly but when Liam scuffed carelessly throwing the victorious secret bag over his shoulder, smiling warmly. "Seriously Liam you're like 16 and you're buff as shit."

"And you're like 40 and still havent hit puberty," Liam Laughed beginning to walk away and Louis followed behind safely close to Liam side. He gave a huff of annoyance when Liam stopped at the porch setting the bags down on the dusty stairs. His mother were soon to have a fit about a small sandy stain on her hot pink bag whenn she had atleast twenty-thousand more.

"Im not that old."

"19 is pretty old."

"Shut up you twat," Liam laughed, shoving Louis shoulder lightly but the man was still on jelly legs falling an extra two steps back.

"Boys keep your knickers on, it's only half past 5 and ya'll are already prancing around like kids," Karen spoke in the strongest southern accents Louis has heard in a while, he practically leaped forward to hug her. His cousins may talk weird, walk like they have something stuck up their bum, and wear the ugliest overalls known to man, but he loved them to bits. Her apron smelled of lemon and apple pies, and her bangs were cut short again louis seemed to notice when he pulled back. Liam coughed awkwardly still on the front stairs, nodding his head to the inside of the house. "Ive misse your lil tie wearing arse too, Louis," She smiled knocking his on the shoulder roughly, as Liam grabbed the luggage up nodding again.

"Im coming," louis smiled back at Karen and pulled off his sun-glasses once he was protected with the rigety walls of his child-hood. And maybe he can still remember the picture of him and his mum that's still ontop of the small tv with really long antenas that he used to lie about and tell Liam that the tv was an alien. Liam never watched tv downstairs again, opting to finish his supper in the dinning room whenever his mum offered to sit in the family room. He breathed in having the air knocked out of him when a hand clapped him on his back harshly.

"Good ol' Louis! Back so soon?" Louis turned seeing standing near the banister of the stairs. His smile broke across his face and Louis offered a small one in reply as he helped Liam up the staris. Third floor, 4 rooms down, pass the bathroom, up the ladder to the attic skip the third peice unless you want to fall, and there you are. Louis' room for the summer. It screamed young, with a ripped out magazine page of his favorite jockey that he never lived up to admit he had a crush, a lavalamp he brought back from England just to show off Liam but ended up letting his cousin keep it, and his star war sheets still cladded against his bed. He smiled warmly not noticing Liam had said something.

"M'Sorry what?"

"I said you look like your glowing, i thought you'd still be upset about-"

"dont say his name.." Louis warned furrowing his brow as he continued to wash away any thoughts about his ex with his child hood. Liam still stood closest near the exit as Louis took one last look around the small room. So small he could probably reach up and touch his ceiling. He turned round to see an awkward Liam still standing still and looking towards his dusted feet. "Im sorry, I just don't want him to be our topic of conversation y'know? He's gone and I'm free. I can start over."

"By telling your mum you're gay, or just writing away in your journal about the new catch of the town?"

"You've been watchign Sex in the City to much, But no.. I like that it's our secret…?" Louis tried looking at Liam with false friendship secret cover up. Liam shook his head smiling, so maybe Louis felt the fear wash out of him when Liam didnt push about it. He did like that only him and Liam knew about his sexuality, that they could keep everything to themselves. Liam's always been too nice about things like letting Louis swat at him when he was upset, or letting kids on the playground steal his snack, or letting Louis cry in shoulder when he spilled his secret out when he 13. Hugging Liam until he was sure he would feel an ache in his muscles.

"Let's keep it just between us then." And Liam kept his secret locked away.

Louis geniuinely smiled for the for the first time since he's been here, hearing the soft call of "Supper's ready!" From down stairs.

"You still dont eat in the living room do you?"

"Nope."

**Again just a thought in my head :L. You can consider this chapter 1?**

**No smut yet.. But there will be Sorry for the lack of Larry :3**


	2. Prequel (sorry)

**An: So I thought i'd give you something to work off of Louis more, cuz i feel like i need to develop his character a bit more. Im a bit sloppy with this story writing sorry 3 So this would really be place before chapter 1.**

Louis continued to ignore the loud speaker which was repeately calling his name, in that voice he wanted so bad to ignore for the rest of his life. His back was pressed flush against the wall and his feet spread out in front of him, Whinney, his horse gave out a small whine as if she knew he was suppose to come out of hiding now. He had been dropped a class. Downgraded, after losing one race all the fame was lifted off his shoulders for a week. It felt great to not be pressured to try and smile at every camera he sees, he was currently hidden in the back of the horses lock up center.

"Louis Tomlinson, please report to main center."

His mother had just talked to press last Wednesday about why he wasn't giving his all this week, made up a half ass excuse like he injured his wrist doing extra work for the summer to come. When in reality he did this to himself on purpose wanting to take the pride down so he wasnt disappointing his fans by not racing this summer. His mother had had an extra glass of wine that day when she spilled out that they were leaving London to visit family, her boyfriend of the month had left the morning before claming he wasnt coming back.

Louis picked dumbly at the stack of hay stacked not so neatly off to his side, with as much disintrest he listened to the voice's constan flow of words.

"Louis, it's your mum please come on we're gonna be-"

He didnt even know why they had to leave this instant couldnt they wait a day? He's sure no one down in the country misses him that much to actually had asked for his company, like his mother had so claimed. He talks to Liam every other week giving as much information he could without giving too much away about why his boyfriend broke up with him. Why he dated the judge soon to be of his home area's racing center, why he cried that night because he thought being the jockey of the year will no longer be his title when he refused to pack but his mother did for him, why he chose to not tell his mum about his sexuality scared she'll be the one to leak his secret.

"You would think that you'd have enough respect to atleast be early to go see family," Louis ignored the voice right over the fence of his hidding place, he was in eye sight but he didnt bother to turn to look at that person. It was who he had been ignoring since the words "It's over".

"C'mon Louis how long are you gonna keep this wall up?"

"Im serious you're being a douche by ignoring your mum. I get why you'd ignore me."

"Will you talk you chidish twit!"

Louis finally turned around to look at the older man, his eyes dropped as if he were tired from late nights of endless thoughts. He may be older by 7 years and have way more expirence than Louis but when he's looking at him like he is some kind of child... It hurts.

"Im not being childish, Anthony!" Louis raged standing up now as he folded up uniform fell to the ground lying on stray peices of hay, he wasnt planning on bringing it with him anyway so he left it there. Louis passed his ex with a shoulder bump nearly knocking himself to the ground from the force of it, he didnt look back when he approached his mum in the main center. She was struggling with he luggage drunkingly giving Louis a blurry eyed glare.

"Give me that before you fall over," She smacked his hand away miserably looking away from his face. She was clueless about what happened between them over the years, or even what just happened between Louis and his ex. Even though she didnt even know he was with someone, his fans probably had a better chance at guessing Louis likes cock.

"I can take care of myself, Louis. Make yourself useful and grab the rest of _your _own luggage." She slurred moving along with a stagger that couldnt be classified normal.

They left and Louis still told himself he wasnt going to look bacck on this. It was for the best he guessed.

**An: So yahhh, Im gonna post the second chapter soon It's already written but i dont want to overwhelm you guys even though this is like a third of a chapter i usually write.**

**Again this is just a filler.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/n: Im starting to introduce characters so far, some untied ends but i'll get to them. I JUST WANT SMUT! . Next chapter definately. Im doing a character ask on my tumblr, .com , So feel free to ask any questions about the story :3. AND! I'll do a character ask also so you can ask Louis&Liam anything you want on my other blog .com_**

Louis stared down at the filthy laces of the boots Liam had lent him, smiling widely saying something along the lines, "C'mon city boy, the groceries arent gonna pick em selves."

Louis blinked a couple times fighting off sleepiness in his bones dragging himself to the rusted tools out in the garden. The boots added an extra 5 pounds to his small feet, the tounge of each boot flopping back and forth when ever he lifted his foot off the ground a centimeter. His sleep endused arms protested against the weight of the gardening tool heavy in his hands, he followed Liam's lead and bent over the grown out roots.

"Which ones do I pull out then," Louis asked staring dumbly at the roots pushing out from the mucky soil. Liam looked over at him pulling on some disturbingly pink flowering gloves chuckling softly as if he didnt look ridiculous. Only if you knew what was funny right now, liam. Liam pulled at a small root succesfully ripping out a riped carrot, he looked over to Louis as if that were enough of an explantion. "Well you twat?" Louis placed the small shoveling tool to the side figuring he wouldnt need it if they were going hands on.

"You're an arsehole, pick the darkest of the leaves," He announced demostrating again smoothing his fingertips over a dusty green tinted leaf shaking his head moving onto a slightly yellowing leaf. "Pull slowly as not to rip the stem that'll ruin the carrot." He spoke considerably slow, pinching his lower lip in between his teeth and grabbing the root pulling out a smaller than before carrot. He beamed tossing it in a small bucket tucked near his thigh as he continued his work, pushing Louis' hands away from unriped carrots. "After this we'll pick some grape tomatoes for the neighbor, drop off some horse-feed to , shovel the gravel cause those damned kids-"

Louis perked up at the word horse not bothering to listen to Liam ramble about some children shuffling his gravel, someone close by had horses. He wouldnt have to miss his current horse down in England when he could be prancing about with another.

Liam arised from his spot on the ground running his gloved hands over the dried dirt stains on his kneecaps, he effectively blocked the sun making it easier as Louis looked up at him. He looked older now with his hair shaved down making an apperance but keeping it simple, toned skin, and remarkable mucle tone that must've tooken years to get into such shape. Louis looked back down to his muddied hands and smiled, he did miss this place. "C'mon we have enough carrots," Liam moved onto the bushes alongside the house, isles and isles of bushes with different kinds of berries and tomatoes. Louis managed to pick 4 bruised tomatoes before he came to the conclution he was doing something wrong, maybe because his mind is else where with the idea of actually getting rid of his engery by riding some horse. It's silly he knows but there's just a bone-deep itch that's nagging Louis to just man-up and ask liam where he can go ride.

"Hey-"

"You wanna- oh i'm sorry go on," Louis turned slightly to see Liam's back still turned towards him as he continued to pick out certain berries occastionally eating one or two. Louis shakes his head sighing at how stupid he would sound asking to ride a horse when you've came here to **_stop _**and get away from work. He bit the inside of his cheek turning back around to face Liam's taller frame speaking to his back, until Liam got the hint and turned to face Louis also.

"No, you go first."

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to come down to the produce store with me," Liam paused fiddling around with a shriveled leaf off to his side, and smiling softly to himself. "I wanted to get something extra to get around." He chooses his words carefully as if he had planned this out in the silence Louis had been picking hiteous tomatoes. Louis shrugs anyway his mind keen on the idea of getting away from the house already after it's been only a week, but feels more like a year with the same old routine: wake up, work in the feild, eat, sleep, and repeat.

"What was it you were gonna say," Louis shook his head turning back around grabbing a particularlly red tomato, and smiling when he relized it wasnt bruised at all.

Liam opened the passenger door for Louis tapping the scuffed seat which streatched into the driver's seat making it all one seat, large enough for Louis to lie down in. He scuffed staring at the seat and back to Liam with a cocked eyebrow, "Liam arent you to young to drive?"

"My dad is the sheriff, Besides he's always let me drive Lassie whenever I want" Liam patted the seat more impatiently furrowing his brows and pulling a face as he waited for Louis to uncross his arms and get in the damned pick-up truck.

"Lassie?" Louis didnt budge immediatley uncrossing his arms and wiping his sweaty hands across his jean-clad thighs, pulling at the hem of his shirt to unstick it from his chest. "Yes Lassie, Louis come on, the market closes at 5. And The Peazer family need their tomatoes before then." Liam whined and finally Louis rolled his eyes and sat in the seat which sunk down under the weight of his bottom, jumping slightly when Liam slammed the door harshly. "It gets jammed." He said simply when Louis gave him an odd look and Liam was jogging around the back of the truck, tossing a large bag of horse feed in the back. He hopped into the driver's seat starting the engine and pulling off a bit too quickly. The tires made a screeching noise and Louis' back hit the seat when Liam halted to a stop at the corner of the dirt road. He stared intetnly through the window sheild frowning slightly when the traffic gaurd's hand stood raised at him letting most of the other traffic through.

"Shit Liam," Louis pulled the seatbelt over himself his eyes widening when Liam took off before the man even signalled for him to continue down the path. "Fucking hell slow down-"

"It closes in 10 minutes Lou, besides we're almost there." he whined taking his eyes off the road longer than necassary to look over to Louis with a devasted look most teens wear when they need something. He whipped the truck, _Lassie_ around another corner nearly clipping the metal railing protecting the sidewalk, Louis clenched his seatbelt making sure to walk home rather than taking this trip back home.

"What's at the store anyway?!"

"Stuff." Louis huffed out a sigh when they finally halted across the way from a small produce shop, his eyes lingering on a sign perched in the wondow. Malik Store looking for help. Maybe he could help, rather then sitting around his child hood quietly revealing as much stress as you can with a quick wank. "You gonna get out, I can go in by myself." Liam said already out the car and walking across the street more like running into the door held open with a smsll wedge of wood. Louis' fingered the tight thread of his seatbelt undoing the clasp and struggling to push open the passenger door open, he gave up and crawled over the driver's seat and made his way out that side.

He walked over to the door notcing Liam was out of sight when he walked in. No one behind the counter, no one in the store at all. He frowned giving a once over finding a bent over frame not at all checking out the small perky bum in the process, knocking softly on the wood of the counter to earn a look from the person. A head full of light shaded brown curls turned around his round wide eyes landing on Louis who had gotten comfortable and leaned against the counter. He gave a glance down Louis' body shyly, turning back to his fruits not even giving Louis another moment of attention before Liam was walking out a door hidden behind a corner with a small carton of milk and a dark haired male with a sharp smile tapping Liam's bum cheekily. "Hurry up before Danielle knows you've ditched her for me," His voice was much lighter than Louis expecting but he quickly looked away when hazel eyes met his. "Hey Styles you finished? I have to lock up before Christmas." The boy turned at the name furrowing his brows and shaking his head tossling his curls to the side when Liam looked over to him also.

"I didnt even notice you Harry, sorry mate," Liam smiled switching the cart of milk to his other hand as he patted Harry's shoulder softly, "I have the horse feed in the truck." Harry shifted slightly against Liam intruding his space but he smiled back none the less. Louis watched the left side of Harry's lips pull up and a dimple poking it's self right in the middle of his cheek, shit who knew someone could look so good just standing there with fidgety fingers picking at the stems of fruits in his basket.

"Lassie," Louis corrected tapping his fingers against the counter and Liam turned to look over to Louis. "Lassie the truck…" Liam made a bewildered face when the man with sharp features cocked his head back laughing. "Was that a secret?"

"You must be Louis then," a pang of confidence hit Louis, that- Yeah this kid knew who he was. Liam talked about him to his friends and probably bragged about his skills on a horse. Louis nodded looking over to Harry to see his reaction to his name, he was looking back but turned to look at his basket full of fruits when someone was talking again. "Your accent gave you away, y'know _english _jockey. What brings you to a small town like Carlinson?"

"Missed the country a bit, besides down here you can drink as much whiskey as you want." He chuckled softly eyeing the back of Harry's head waiting for him to just to see a nod of agreement or a smile of laughter. Nothing. Kid must of heard funnier or didnt know who Louis must be. Now he does and maybe he can take appreciation into him like everyone else?

"You looking for a drink?" The man asked immediately cocking his eyebrow pointing to the back of his counter. "It's on the house since your cousin isnt being a whick today." He smiled walking behind the counter waving a medium sized flask of whiskey, grabbing two black bags to hide the bottle in. He slid it down the couter as Louis lifted it up to his chest nodding softly as to thank the man. This must be ? Wasnt he a bit young to own a whole store to himself, maybe his father owned the place but he was stuck keeping it spiffy. Louis' hand wrapped tighter around the neck of the flack wondering who he had to ask to get a job around here, eyeing the side of Zayn's face as Liam spoke.

"Well since you've met Zayn we can get goin'," Liam frowned looking over to Harry. "You want a ride home i dont wanna send you off carrying that huge bag home." Harry looked up at Liam shaking his head.

"No that's quite alright I dont want to get in trouble," And that was it Liam didnt quetion why he would not even a phase of confustion passed his face as he nodded. Liam moved away from the boy tossing a couple bills on the counter.

"Im not letting you carry it home, I'll drop it off at your house on my way back."

Louis looked up from his bowl of mashed carrots and chicken, his bed creaked under him as he shifted looking down at Liam who had abondaed his own bowl to stare at the ceiling. Atleast now he knew what the carrots were used for and not put to waste for all his hard labour.

"What was with that curly haired lad earlier, he was like really tense."

Liam didnt bother to look away from the ragety ceiling, pausing his day dream to answer Louis, "He's not very talkitive is all. His mum is like over religious and his dad.. passed a couple years ago. They own a small ranch by his house with like a full farm hidden in there…Why?"

"oh, well he sort of ignored me-" Louis shrugged putting his bowl to the floor to lie back on his bed, "He was kind of cute."

"He's 16 Louis!"

"So, i could teach him a few things," Louis laughed when Liam leaned up quickly gasping and tossing the pillow he had been lying on. It hit Louis shoulder and he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Liam. Liam shook his head in dibelief groaning. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes with mock disgust. "Im kidding Liam-"

"No you're not-"

"Okay so im not."

"You're a pedophile, im related to a pedo."

Louis threw his head back laughing but honestly all he wanted to do was ask more about Harry like where he lived, when could he ride his horses, and if he liked a bit of cock in his bum.

An: Tell me what you think? I love feed back 3 Like and reblog.

Again I promise SMUT, and a bit more Larry yeah?


End file.
